Argument
by L. Drayton
Summary: When Dan and Phil argue, Phil spends some time with their friend, Alex (not Alex Day). Can Dan cope? Unrealistic, I know, but I couldn't resist :D danisnotonfire, AmazingPhil. NOT SLASH BUT CAN BE VIEWED AS.
1. Chapter 1

**I've written this for fun but I've completed the whole story in advance. If this chapter is popular I will post the second chapter _  
Enjoy! - Livvy 3**

Dan quickly shoved the bowl into the sink with the rest of the baking utensils, sighing. He had a lot of washing up to do. Phil had gone out with a mate after an argument, leaving Dan with all the washing up and copious other chores.

As the soapy water sloshed up Dan's arms, he thought back over the harsh argument he'd had with his best-friend not ten minutes before...

xOXOx

"Dan come help me wash up," Phil had shouted from the kitchen.

"One second!" Dan had replied from his room, he had been browsing for a recipe for their dinner, deciding he was in a cooking mood.

"Seriously. I know that when you say 'one second' it really means 'half-an-hour.'"

"That's a lie!"

"No, it's not." There had been a long silence. "DAN! Come ON!" Phil had got impatient at Dan's failure to help him in the simple task.

"Just a second..."

"Oh my GOD, I'm sick of this! I always end up working for you, don't I!" Dan had appeared in the kitchen doorway to see Phil pulling on a jacket.

"That's not true, I do loads of stuff!"

"Name one thing." Phil had grunted at the long silence. "I thought not. I'm going out."

"Phil wait-" Dan had cried, grabbing Phil's arm to stop him walking away. He'd snatched it back, not looking at Dan and strode out of the door, slamming it behind him. After about five minutes, Dan got a text from one of his friends, Alex, saying Phil was safe, but angry at him and that he shouldn't expect him back for a while.

Not wanting to fight with his closest friend, Dan had decided to do wash up, so that when Phil got back, he might not hate Dan.

xOXOx

Dan scrubbed down the baking tray and emptied the sink. He decided to text Alex.

_tell phil im sorry -dan_

Fifteen minutes later (when Dan was in the middle of hoovering) Dan got a reply.

_He doesnt want 2 talk 2 u but he said whatever -alex_

_whatever? What do u think that means -dan_

_that hes not taking u srsly. Iook, dw. He can stay here 2nite and ill get him 2 ring u tomoz and well sort this thing out. -alex_

_thanks alex. but dont make him call if he doesnt want 2. -dan_

_alrite dw dan. -alex_

Dan decided not to respond further. He hoovered the flat and tidied up, then went to bed, not eating. The flat felt so desolate without Phil. The silence was soul destroying and upsetting.

Dan couldn't help feeling angry at himself as he lay stewing in his bed. What had he done?

xOXOx

Phil woke up on Alex's sofa two days later, his neck aching from sleeping in the same awkward position for eight hours. He immediately reached out for his phone and unlocked it, wanting to text Dan, then he remembered.

He quickly returned to the homepage and places the phone screen down on the table. Alex was in his room, snoring so loudly that Phil swore he'd be able to hear him from the other side of the house. Phil sighed and stood, stretching out his stiff muscles and headed out into the kitchen.

He poured himself some cereal and ate it by the window sill. The weather matched his mood – grey and miserable. The rain hammered on the window, drowning out the sound of Alex's snoring. Phil then decided it was a coffee morning and set about with the task of preparing the drink. He was cold and the beverage did nothing to help warm him up.

Soon, Alex surfaced from his room and coaxed Phil back to the sofa. He turned on the TV and went to get changed. He was concerned for his friend, it was obviously difficult for him arguing with his mate, but Alex didn't know what he could do.

Phil flicked through the channels on the TV, but nothing appealed to him, as usual. Then Alex came back into the room.

"I need clothes," Phil stated, his voice void of all emotion.

"I'll get some more stuff from my room. Look, you need to sort this out with Dan-"

"Don't Alex."

"What?" At that moment Phil's phone rang, Dan's picture came up on the screen. Phil let it go to voicemail. "Don't do this, Phil. He's sorry and wants you back. You're not only hurting yourself, but you're killing him. Do you know what he did yesterday? He punched a wall in the street and had to go to A&E. Smashed it up pretty bad. You're tearing him apart!"

"I... I didn't know," Phil stuttered, eyes wide.

"Look at your phone."

Phil looked at Alex, confused. Then he understood. _6 new messages, 14 missed calls, 8 new voicemail messages. _Phil had to do something.

**There. Please let me know if you liked it and I'll upload the second half of it :D Love always, Livvy xoxox**


	2. Chapter 2

Dan sat staring with bloodshot eyes at a spot on the wall. He subconsciously rubbed his cast on his left hand. He hadn't heard anything off of Phil for two days and he was worried. He thought he'd lost his greatest friend. He hadn't eaten in days but he had a glass of water every night. He didn't watch TV or go on the internet, just sorted and looked after the flat all day.

He tried to contact Phil, but couldn't get through. He spoke to Alex regularly to see how Phil was and tell him how he was getting on. Pretty bad, mostly.

Dan could feel his smashed knuckles protesting at the touch, even through the cast, but he didn't care.

Then, his phone went off. He snapped himself out of the trance he had been in for the past half-an-hour and answered it.

"Hello?" Dan cringed at how weak his voice sounded.

"Dan? It's Phil."

_It's Phil._ That was enough to have Dan smiling and caring again.

"You don't hate me?"

"I could never hate you. I just needed a bit of time away," Phil said, feeling so guilty.

"Oh."

"But I'm not going to stay away much longer. I know you're struggling."

"Alex?"

"Yeah, he told me. How's your hand?"

"Broken three of my fingers but they put a cast round it and it should be fine. When are you coming back?"

"As soon as I can." And with that, Phil hung up. Dan quickly started panicking. _Was the flat clean enough? Will he be angry? Did he le about not hating me? _Dan pushed those negative thoughts to the back of his mind and decided to wash up a bit and sort out his hair a bit. He changes his shirt and trousers and threw his clothes in the laundry bin.

He then got a text off of Alex.

_he's coming back, dan. he'll look after u now. -alex_

_i dont need looking after! ._. -dan_

_thats why u punched a wall? -alex_

Dan didn't reply to that, just laughed abit. He quickly tidied up the lunge a bit and made a coffee, then, the door opened and Phil appeared. He whispered a heartfelt apology and Dan did the same.

"You're so pale," Phil observed. He strode up to his friend and looked him in the eye. "Why?"

"I guess it's the pain." Dan gestured to his cast.

"No pain-killers?"

"No." Phil sighed and gave him a sympathetic glance. He led Dan over to the sofa and flicked the TV on. Then he went to get some snacks (including Maltesers) and sat next to him. Phil put on Buffy and watched as Dan relaxed into the cushions.

"Didn't they give you pain-killers?" Dan nodded, his mouth full of Malteser mush. "Why aren't you taking them?"

"I didn't really notice the pain."

Phil scoffed. "Will you take them now if I get them?"

"I don't need them."

"Please?"

"...Fine. They're in the bathroom cabinet." Phil got up to get them. "Wow!" he called. "The flat is spotless, Dan!"

When he'd returned Dan had fallen asleep on the sofa. Phil placed the bottle of pills of the coffee table and left for some water. How could he be so selfish as to move out?! Dan needed him and he'd left him to stew in self loathing. He didn't deserve forgiveness, but he was relieved that they were on good terms. He couldn't live without Dan.


End file.
